fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Evan Sonnenbrand
'''Evan Sonnenbrand (エヴァン日焼け, Evu~an hiyake) is a an independent mage that uses Devil Slayer Magic. Wandering and living in the country of Desierto as a nomad. His parentage is currently unknown aside from him being raised and trained by the Sun Devil, Samhain. With him being raised by an eternally glowing being, his eyes have been damaged to near blindness for his entire life, fortunately though he had developed other ways of sight. Not many people even know of his existence as the population in Desierto is very low considering most people do not the arid climate and sand. So he is practically referred to as a myth used to scare children. The people that do believe in his existence though have begun to refer to him as the Desierto Diablo (砂漠の悪魔, Sabaku no Akuma) as he is known to attack anyone who is attempting illegal or dark actions in the country. His attacks on Dark Mages have also gained him the alias as The Blinding Conclusion (盲検化まとめ, Mekura Ken-ka Matome) because of the fact that his attacks have blinded many dark wizards before his finishing blow. He is currently looking for the identity of his parents with an apparition of his teacher/father as an advisor of sorts and his pet Sand Dog, Grano. Appearance Personality History Born to a family inside of Desierto, Evan had been lost in the great deserts of the land. Unknowing of how he had gotten lost in the first place, having only been about 5 years of age he didn’t have any knowledge of survival skills to help him find his way back wherever he came from. It wasn’t long before he collapsed into the sand, exhausted as well as being dehydrated he had given up; blacking out. Upon waking up he had discovered that he had been taken to some kind of underground cave by his future father/teacher Samhain. The Devil had explained that his lifespan was slowly coming to an end which was the reason that he had taken residence in the country of Desierto as being the Sun Devil, he was capable of absorbing sun light through his own pores to expand his own existence, and there was no place sunnier than an entire Desert country. The thought of his soon coming death had made him realize that he had no legacy, he had never trained anyone; let alone a human as his own Devil Slayer and seeing that the boy was abandoned in the harsh climate, he decided to see if he was willing to become the Sun Devil Slayer. Stunned by his words, Evan had eventually accepted the Devil’s offer seeing that he had nowhere else to go and even if he wanted to find his family there was no way he could survive a journey without any way of survival. So with his acceptance they had begun his training the next day in the use of Slayer Magic. The training had been crucial, to the point where he had to learn to withstand extreme brightness that had nearly blinded him, put through scorching temperatures and long terms of dehydration to condition him to not need water as much as the average human. An interesting ability he had learned tho had been the Solar Absorption spell which ones activated became permanent as a way to constantly absorb sunlight to give him a regeneration of sorts along with a warm aura that travels around him. After learning a few of these skills, Samhain had revealed that he was just a manifestation of the Book of Fenrir, created from the last user of the magic. He had been formed to find a successor after his death as it was very unlikely for anyone to stumble upon a hidden cavern in the desert. Upon revealing this information he had chose to let go of his physical form, becoming a glowing spirit of some sort to guide Evan as he read from the Book. Years passed and Evan became more and more powerful, yet he was still incapable of reading the final chapter of the book. He trained for hours with rest for months but still has yet to unlock the final power of being a Solar Devil Slayer. Both him and Samhain had been completely stumped on how to achieve the ability, even during his original life Samhain had never figured out a way to read the chapter. An idea then came to the spirit, for a Devil Slayer to read the final page of their book they must gain enough magical power to reveal its pages. Since he was practically made of Magical Power that had built up over the years He had decided that Evan should absorb him to gain the necessary power level. After a very heated argument a reluctant Evan had finally agreed and with a tearful goodbye Samhain had transformed himself into pure radiance before being eaten by the new Solar Devil Slayer. With the process finished, Evan had finally gained the ability to read the chapter to gain the Devil Synchronization. His progress had been stopped briefly though as he began to hear a voice in his head but could not actually hear the words it spoke just the noises it made. It was later discovered that not only had he absorbed Samhain’s magic but he had taken in his conscious as well. Now with his adviser back to help he continued his work on the last chapter. As he read on he had been surprised by the information that it revealed. with the final form of his magic also came a new power known as the Eclipse Devil Mode. Upon his discovery a new tattoo had began to form on his left hand which was the opposite of his first one which had formed on his right. To master this new level he must learn how to take in darkness as well as light and form them into one power to utilize. AS he trained more years passed until he was 18 years old, his magic finally mastered he sought to travel the rest of Desierto as the cavern had become quite boring and bland. During the start of his travels, he had stumbled upon a demon of Zeref that went by the name of Grano which had been the apparent demon of the entire country considering its ability to manipulate sand. After a harsh battle, both individuals had gained a form of respect for each other so instead of finishing it off, Evan had decided to give it submission runes instead of killing it. While the runes gave it freewill, it had restricted its size to about the size of a wolf unless he decided to allow it to gain it humongous height and mass back. With two partners at his side, He began to be a protector of his country. People only believed him to be a myth while mages had believed him to be a monster but one thing was sure, He would protect his land until his last breath. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Magic Trivia